


The key to guarding my heart

by CBGforever9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBGforever9/pseuds/CBGforever9
Summary: Kara Danvers a.k.a Supergirl works part-time as a security guard in National City. What happens when she meets Lena Luthor, the next in line for the fortune of Luthor Corp. and is entrusted with her security. Can problems arise when the younger luthor finds out she has a "babysitter" at every waking moment...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries guys....also welcome! I hope you guys like this new Supercorp fic.  
> I would love some input on this story; be it on my writing or were the story should go....I welcome all suggestions and comments! Thank you and enjoy reading!
> 
> Ps. Sorry before hand on the grammar or punctuations. I'll try to fix it as I go...I consider myself an avid writer...so I'm not perfect...

     As a “human” on earth I’m expected to act a certain way. That’s what I’ve been taught and come to realize as time goes by. Since I was very young on a brand new planet, not able to understand this from the very beginning.

 

     It was rather hard to adapt to that idea. My “sister” Alex was very insistent on making me understand this! After witnessing my planet explode, and my family become but mere ashes in space, caused me to have a tougher time on earth; which my sister at the time couldn’t see it from my perspective or began to understand it.

 

     Even after having all this scientific knowledge superior to earth, or knowing different languages, or even having awesome powers; it was hopeless with all the emotions I had as a kid because I was too…different.

 

     Time went by, and I had no longer the ambition to be caught up it all my feelings. Even though Alex wasn’t an understanding human girl I expected her to be or sister I had hoped for at the beginning; she actually became my best friend, the rock in life, literary my partner in crime, and the best sister anyone could have asked for; as time went by, she made me look at things a bit different.

 

     No longer did I want to be the “weak” minded alien girl that was abandoned by her only living family. I resented Kal for years, but through time I came to understand that he wanted me to learn from my own experience on earth and become as strong as him one day.

 

    My parents are probably laughing from heaven right about now. They expected me to take care of young Kal, but he ended up taking care of me in some way or another. Also my sister Alex, who made it sort of her mission to protect me as the years passed by.

  
   I got off the train and made my way up into the city streets.

 

   My mission ‘today’ is to be the best Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-el, and Supergirl that I can be. To the people outside in this streets I may be just a white girl with blonde hair, to Alex I’m just Kara her little sister, but to others I’m the girl of steel Supergirl; earths number one protector, and to people outside of clubs or expensive housing….well I’m just simply a girl that will beat the sh*t out of you if you don’t follow the rules or disrespect me in anyway or form. Especially the people who judge my looks and appearance.

 

         “When will people understand never to judge a book by its cover?!” Kara said to herself while thinking out loud.

 

  
    Now I stand here in the streets of downtown National City looking straight up to the huge building standing on the middle called “Luthor Corp” written in shiny golden lettering.

 

  
    Kara’s eyes sparkled with aw as she stared up at the magnificent structure in front her. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the huge building.

 

  
    Even if I may be a “secret” agent of the DEO known as Supergirl; as Kara I still need to pay my bills and to some who consider my shopping list enough food to feed two towns.

 

    As an agent of the DEO as Supergirl, it sometimes gets boring with the lack of trouble out there, also since I’m not the only hero in the real world or universe according to Barry.

 

    I don’t really know why I’m so nervous. Yesterday, afternoon I received a message from Alex saying that a special request had been made.

 

    The Company known as Luthor corp. was in need for some special type of protection and was willing to pay extra for it. Not many people have access or know the whereabouts of the DEO…To the outside world we just simply look like a normal security company. Meaning guards, cyber security, or home installation against burglars.

 

    The outside world doesn’t really know what we really stand for….I mean don’t get me wrong; we do all those things but we don’t provide it as a public type of service.

 

    We are more of like a special force of security guards to earth's overall protection.

  
    The DEO just happens to provide work for me both as Kara Danvers, your local security guard or Supergirl. Which works out just perfectly whenever I need to make any quick escape from my clients; they’re always surprisingly okay with it since it’s in big bold letters in my contract as a disclaimer and/or warning. 

 

    So I don’t really have to worry about them finding out about my secret.

 

    Kara snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that she had made it to the front desk. A brunet with the name of Jess sat busily on her desk. Once, Kara was close enough to her and had noticed her footsteps, she turned her head up and showed her big white smile to Kara.

 

  
        “Hello, welcome to Luthor Corp. How can I help you today miss?”

  
        “Hi, my names Kara Danvers. I have an appointment with Mrs. Luthor at 10am.”

  
          “Oh yes. Miss Danvers please come with me, and I’ll be showing you to her office. Give me one second so that I can notify her assistant.” When the secretary once again became busy I decided to take a closer look around the huge building.

  
     Jess made some last typing details on her computer and called her boss's secretary; to tell her that her 10 o’clock appointment was waiting for her. Once she got the okay she stood up from her desk and walked towards Miss Danvers. She tapped her in on her shoulder and looked at Kara’s amazed stare as she looked around the building.

 

               “Miss Danvers, she is ready to see you. Now if you could follow me this way.” She gestured Kara to follow her and Kara obediently followed behind her.

 

  
    Kara walked in with the Front Desks Secretary into the golden doors of the fancy elevator. The ride up to the top floor was quicker than Kara had expected. The doors once again opened as they had stopped at the 35th floor. She walked into an open room with an incredible expanse area and incredible view of National City.

 

  
    Kara stopped next to a blonde called Eve; who was waiting for her in front of her desk. Since she was on the phone with someone else, she decided to stand there and wait for her to finish. She gave the other secretary Jess a smile and some sort of gesture that it was okay for her to go.

 

  
      She put her attention on me once again with an apologetic look. I smiled at her and waited patiently. I looked towards the retreating figure of Jess while she stopped in front of the elevator which was coming up. Once the elevator opened I quickly caught a glimpse of red lips, but I couldn’t tell who they were since Jess was happily talking to her and blocking my view. I heard Eve call my name which made me take my eyes away from the elevator.

 

                “Right this way Miss Danvers. Mrs. Luthor is waiting for you.”

  
       I followed the other secretary, who walked me into a very light grey, but fancy looking office. I heard the door close softly behind me. I looked towards the desk in the middle of the room and there sat Mrs. Luthor looking at me with a very hard tired smile. She gestured to the seat in front of her, which I gladly walked to and sat slowly.

  
             “Thank you for meeting Ms. Danvers on such short notice.” She said holding out her hand, which I gladly took.

  
              “It’s my pleasure Mrs. Luthor and that is not an issue.” I said smiling at the older women.

  
               “I don’t want to waste more of your time Ms. Danvers, so I’ll get straight to the point….I’m in need of some “special” security, and your director let me know that you are one of the best in your building.” She said with a knowing smile.

  
      Her smile made me a bit uncomfortable and made me think she knew more than she had said with her tone….

 

               “But there’s no way she knew about Supergirl…would she?” I said questioning Mrs. Luthor at the moment.

 

  
       I didn’t make my face falter and shook my head in an understanding manner to what she had said.

  
            “Your director also said that you work needs to be flexible, and I’m totally okay with that. As long as you notify my other security before you leave, then there will certainly be no issue. For this certain matter I won’t need you 24/7, and if you are needed like that then you will be notified beforehand…I know what you’re thinking Ms. Danvers….” She paused and looked at me curiously.

  
              She continued, “I have one of the best team of security guards in the country, if I may gloat a bit then I would say even in the whole world. Every guard is hand-picked by my Main Guard Sam Arias who has combat  training, military training, and stealth training in every area humanly possible. She has worked with the FBI, CIA, and many national security training offices in the world over the years. If she knew I had gone behind her back to get someone who she totally doesn’t know and has no background about, then she would like be frowning very unhappily, and if I might say even trying to kill you.” She laughed at her last comment and continued.

 

         As Mrs. Luthor spoke my face did not falter. I kept a hard stare and focused as if I was getting ready for a fight while trying to analyze my opponent’s next moves…well in this case…her words.

 

  
                “You see Ms. Danvers, Ms. Arias has been guarding my family with her life for almost 9 years or so, so she’s family to us. Not to mention she’s best friends with my daughter. So talking to you right now is certainly betrayal in my part….” She smiled and kept her stare on me.

 

                “But recent events have gotten me to contact your services. I’m sure you are aware that my son is currently in jail for doing stuff that certainly I’m not proud of…”, She said with a tired smile.

 

       I shook my head in an understanding smile and kept my attention to her words.

  
               “So my family has become a target due to his reckless and stupid behavior. Not only are we protecting my son while he is in jail, but our entire family is at risk with all this people he made deals with…unfortunately the stuff he promised cannot be paid with money. To some psychopath out there, you have to pay with a body; dead or alive.” She said with a distant look in her eyes.

 

  
               “As a mother even if my kids don’t think that I love them…I have to do anything in my power to protect them Miss Danvers. Even as kids I tried to give them less affection in order to make them as strong as they are today. I should have focused more on them, and now it’s when I realized the mistake that I had made…At some point, my son couldn’t tell what was good or bad, and I blame myself every day because of that…”, she said slamming her hand on the desk.

  
              “If I did that it would crush into millions of pieces…” thought Kara as she stared at the older women fist.

 

  
        A tear slipped from her right eye falling unto her fist which made Kara lookup. Before Kara could say something to the older tired women in front of her, Mrs. Luthor quickly wiped it away.

 

  
             “Now I just have my daughter… and that’s why I need your assistance from now on Ms. Danvers. She’s the only good thing I have left in my life, and she’s the only one who can make sure this Company keeps from crashing down into the ground.” She looked at me more serious than ever while she gripped her hand together.

  
              “I know exactly what your kind of “security” stands for Ms. Danvers. Your director and I have spoken about    the terms, and I have signed about every detailed paperwork shielding your company’s true identity. So you can be sure this is a very serious matter to me… So today I ask of you and your services as a ‘one on one’ Security Guard for my daughter."

 

               "The Director has given me specific details on your training which surpass any of my other guards. Even though Sam doesn’t know about you just yet, once she does she will be doing a background check; but that isn’t going matter because your company has different way of protecting their employees backgrounds or any work they have...so sorry for the inconvenience. Even though she will be a pain for a bit; please do as she asks and everything we will be okay.” She said with a suresmile.

  
               “You will guard my daughter from 8am to 8pm. She has a very packed schedule, so I’m trusting that you will not be tired of it. Your job will be to guard her against any threat against her life.” She finished with a happy smile.

 

  
      She waited for me to speak and to see if I had any questions.

 

  
               “So Mrs. Luthor does your daughter know about this matter?” I said curiously and asking the question that I had been wanting to ask.

  
      She smiled at me and chuckled at my question.

 

  
                  “Actually she doesn’t….” She said rubbing her neck in a stressing manner.

 

            “That’s going to be another issue; she has a very strong sense of being independent and not wanting anybody’s help. My daughter is very stubborn you see….just like I used to be. So I would hope your patience doesn’t waiver Ms. Danvers.” She got out of her desk and paced back and forth.

 

   
 She stopped suddenly and looked at Kara thoughtfully. “Would you mind meeting her now Ms. Danvers?”

 

  
      I shook my head in approval and waited for her to act upon it. She came close to her desk once again and bent down to tap a code on her desk.

  
              “Yes, Mrs. Luthor?” asked the assistant in the other room.

  
              “Hello, Eve. Can you please tell Lena to come to my office please?”

  
              “Right away, Mrs. Luthor.” Said eve ending the call and getting to her task at hand.


	2. First order of business

Chapter 2.

Lena walked into her mom’s office feeling rather bothered by her insistence of her being needed there. She didn’t know what was so important that she had to cancel on a potential client for Luthor Corp., who was not only important for their company, but may even change the marketing system for their company with their innovative ideas that could possibly change the world one day.

 

 

“Okay, mom this better be good! Mr. Banks agreed to talk to me tomorrow instead of today. So what’s so urgent that I had to cancel that very specific meeting? Did I mention that it’s was very important?” Said Lena as she walked in busily and closed Lillian’s office door.

 

 

Lena walked in with her papers in hand and looked at her mom with a very bored stare. Once her eyes had laid on Lillian’s smiling face she knew something was going on. As soon as she was done analyzing her mom’s stare Lena realized that she had not seen the shiny blonde hair that was illuminating the room. Apparently they weren’t alone…

 

 

Lena walked closer to her mom’s desk, and stood next to the blonde girl seating just staring straight into space waiting patiently with a straight face. Lena could see the other girl look at her from her peripheral as she had gotten closer to the desk. But Lena paid no attention to the said blonde and put her attention back on her mother, even if the blonde had caught her full attention.

 

 

“Thank you for coming dear. As you can see we have a guest in our presence.” She said with a smile while motioning to the chair next to the other girl.

 

Lena examined her mother wondering why she was there, but she decided to comply and move to the chair to the right. She took a seat and positioned herself in the direction of the blonde girl. To Lena the blonde appeared to be in her early 20’s just like her. The blonde girl was quite beautiful under those glasses Lena noticed; specially those piercing blues and bright white smile.  She smiled at the girl and waited for her mom to introduce them.

 

“Honey, this is Ms. Kara Danvers. She specializes in hand to hand combat, works as a security guard, and will be working with us from now on.” Her mother said with a smile while looking fondly at Kara.

 

“Great! Welcome to the Luthor Corp. team Ms. Danvers. We will most likely be seeing each other from now on.” Lena said holding out her hand and smiling at the other girl.

 

Lena didn’t understand exactly why her mother had called her? Her mother should be introducing this lady to Sam; not her…

 

Once the other girl had grabbed her hand; a quick shock of electricity passed between them as their hands made contact.  It didn’t really physically hurt Lena, it was more of the good type kind of shock. Lena couldn’t put her finger on it, but the feeling felt sort of trilling and new…

 

 

Lena had pulled her hand back; she stared at it for a second and looked into those intense blue eyes. The other girl seemed to be thinking the same thing as she stared at Lena with an interested look on her face...

 

Lena shook her head to shake off the tingling sensation and smiled once again. “I guess that’s it then…?” She said gathering her papers from her mother’s desk and started to stand up.

 

Lena knew she wasn’t giving the best first impression to the beautiful blonde, but she had other things to worry about in the company that didn’t require for her to waste time. The last thing she wanted to do was waste time with people who don’t matter.

 

 

“Actually no that’s not the reason why I called you Lena.” Her mother said with a straight face.

 

 

“Ms. Danvers is here today for only one reason. Due to the recent events that happened, and our family’s security; we are ALL in need of better protection.” She said looking at Kara then staring at me.

 

 

“Oh…okay. Well that’s also great. I was thinking Ms. Danvers would be settled here at Luthor Corp…I guess she’s more of something more permanent then?” Lena said taking a seat again and looking at her mother.

 

 

“But…I still don’t know why I’m here…? Sam is actually the one that handles this type of business, especially hiring the new security guards.” Lena said with a questioning look.

 

 

She stared at the blonde from her peripherals and saw a disappointed expression cross the girl’s face for half a second.

 

 

“Well dear… I’m not trying to beat around the bush, since I know you don’t like that. I just need you to know that it’s very important for “us” to get more protection.” said Lillian while shrugging at her daughter’s curious look.

 

 

“I know mother…but I can’t think of anything that would associate me with this whole matter even if it’s for our security. I thought Sam had our protection handled well.” Said Lena getting more confused every second.

 

 

“No, offense Ms. Danvers. But things are quiet great with our security as far as I know! So I’m sort of confused about your visit… Not only that, but my dear mother has gotten you a ‘one on one’ meeting without Samantha’s approval, I assume? Now, I’m thinking what could be so important for my mom to go out of her way to introduce me to you, without proper handling on our security.”, said Lena with an intense look and eyeing her mom closely.

 

 

“Yes, well Ms. Danvers is special. She will be handling a more sensitive matter.” Lillian said with a knowing look that only confused her more.

 

 

 “Your mother has already discussed the matter to me and before she tells you; I just want to say that I will give it my 100% from now on.” Said Kara with a positive smile.

 

 

Lena looked towards her mom, looking away from those beautiful blues with an uncertain look. Not only was she curious by the girls strength or skill, but what could this girl really do. There was no one more skilled than Sam…

 

 

And just like that her mother decided to pull the bandage off.

 

 

“Lena…our security is not great! Several of Sam’s detailed security here at Luthor Corp, and at home have been brutally murdered.” Lillian said with a grim look.

 

 

 “I asked of Sam not to talk to you about such issue's, so we would  not worry you.” Said Lillian looking very tired giving her daughter a worried look.  

 

 

Lena looked at her mother and stared at her with a frightening expression. She tried to get her grip and looked at her mom with a calmer look…

 

 

“Oh. That explains it…But if it’s so important why didn’t you say anything? Does dad know? Maybe, we can come up with a plan. Do you know who’s trying to attack us?” Said Lena grabbing her hand together trying to come up with a plan.

 

 

“I didn’t say anything because there’s not much you can do dear…” She said putting her fingers through her hair with a stressed expression.

 

 

“As for your father…he’s is dealing with it…But your brother promised them something that we don’t have…” she said looking towards the open scenery.

 

 

“That asshole…what did he promise?! I cannot believe it; even after he's safely behind those brick walls with steel doors, he still manages to keep messing up with our family! This will keep affecting us until we are all dead, isn’t it!?” said Lena while her anger began to grow.

 

 

“How can he do this to us!?”  Said Lena slamming her hands on the desk.

 

 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Luthor…maybe I should go and let you talk to your daughter.” Said Kara looking a bit awkward with the topic.

 

“No, Kara that’s okay…she still needs to know why you’re here...” said Lillian ignoring her daughters outburst.

 

 

Lena had forgotten Kara was there and got her grip once again.

 

“Yes, Ms. Danvers. It’s just a lot to take in when so much has been hidden from me!” She said glaring at her mom.

 

 

“So things are not as they seem Lena! The reason I called Ms. Danvers is because she knows how to protect people from that type of danger. She will be added to our security detail. As soon as she leaves, I’ll be telling Sam, and don’t you worry about her...but the main reason she’s here with us it’s because of your security.” She said finally looking rather worried again towards her daughter.

 

 

“Ok, so she will be added to my security team. I mean it’s kind of too much of them already…but one more wouldn’t hurt…” Said Lena trying to understand why this blonde with the beautiful eyes was any different from the rest.

 

 

“Well dear, I’m glad to hear that…but Ms. Danvers will be handling your whole team from now on…She’s actually going to be second in command next to Sam.” Said Mrs. Luthor looking rather unbothered by her statement.

 

 

Not only was Lena surprised, but also Ms. Danvers seemed to be the first to be hearing that information. Lena saw the confused look in her expression. She was about to speak, but decided to stay quiet and listen.

 

 

“Wow…Sam’s going to “love” this for sure.” Said Lena in a sarcastic manner at her mother while side eyeing the blonde who looked worried.

 

 

“You let me worry about Sam… Ms. Danvers has more than enough experience in the area.” She said going back to her sassy tone.

 

 

Lena looked towards Kara direction and was now even more interested in the said blonde.  Kara quickly noticed that lena was looking at her and she quickly stared at Ms Luthor after hearing her last statement which made her want to look down quickly  while feeling very flushed and embarrassed 

 

 

Lena thought she looked quiet cute while she fiddled with her glasses; pushing them up in a nervous manner.

 

 

Lena smiled at her and looked once again towards her mom who didn’t catch her staring at the blonde.

 

 

“Ms. Danvers will be with you starting bright and early until late in the afternoon. She will be your shadow and will protect you every single second, minute, hour of the day until this matter is solved.” Said Lillian while she finished ripping the bandage off and stared at her daughters lost look.

 

 

“Wait!” said Lena finally understanding why Ms. Danvers was finally there.

 

 

“So what you are saying is that…she will be with me basically ALL DAY!” said lena controlling her rising anger.

 

 

“Well sort of…it’s for your protection after all honey.” She said shrugging at her daughter’s crazed look.

 

 

“NO WAY! “She said loudly standing up and grabbing the desk while she leaned closer to her mom.

 

 

“No way in hell am I getting a one-on-one babysitter MOM! I’m sorry Ms. Danvers, but your assistance won’t be needed after all. I’m 21 years old and pretty capable of taking care of myself. Thank you very much.” She said giving her a plain smile while standing straighter and crossing her arms. Lena looked towards her mom with a sour expression.

 

 

“I’m really sorry dear, but Ms. Danvers has already signed and agreed to this.” Said Mrs. Luthor holding out a copy of a document.

 

 

Lena took the paper and examined it. It directly said all the stuff the girl had to do; which she had basically signed her life away in Lena’s name. The younger Luthor read the document slowly as she reached another specific signature at the bottom of the paper.

 

 

“As you can see…you have also agreed to this!” Said her mom grabbing her wine and taking a sip while looking at her daughter with a smile.

 

 

“But how…” Lena looked perplexed at her neat signature in the bottom. No one else would be able to do it that perfect.

 

 

“I simply asked Eve to give it to you, and told her it was highly important that you sign it as soon as possible. Once I told her those specific words, she immediately asked you to sign it. Because it was needed in a hurry; you will actually sign it without reading it of course; especially under a lot of pressure…. I also knew you would be busy with the proposition to Mr. Banks, so I took the risk and you did exactly what I thought you would do.” She said explaining it very slowly never taking her eyes off her daughters who were getting redder as the time passed.

 

 

“Also, don’t even try to look for the original; I have made different copies and put it under the server. Yes, you can always hack it, but by the time you decrypt the document my team will have it secured again. So I suggest you don’t waste your time… Your father and I have already agreed.” She said with her hands on the desk, while taking her glass of wine gain taking another sip.

 

 

Lena quickly stood up angrily, making the chair back up and hurriedly left the room with all her things. She opened the door and slammed it so everyone could hear it.

 

 

“Okay, Mrs. Danvers. I think she actually took it better than I expected.” She said with a smile and taking one last gulp of the dry red wine.

 

 

“We will be expecting you at this direction at 6:00 am tomorrow to prep you with some important details and a specific schedule. Also don’t worry about her, sometimes she tends to be a brat, but she will come around...eventually.” Lillian said with a grin while put her hand out so Kara could shake it.

 

 

“Yes of course, Mrs. Luthor. See you tomorrow.” Kara said with worried smile and grabbed her hand quickly, before she turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked the second chapter. I'm still trying to make time to write.BTW... Please give me time; once school over for the semester I will be writing more. ;D


	3. Waking Beautiful Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins...

The sun was shinning through the wide open window terrace. Kara began moving as the sound of chirping birds sounded next to her eardrums. Every morning she woke up bright and early, stretched all her joints awake as she sat up right on her bed.

 

Today all though, it felt very different...

 

She usually began her day  the same way...she would grab a cup of coffee, turn on the news to see what crime was going on the city, after and hour or so; she would take a shower, get ready, grab a bite from the nearest bakery, and check up with Alex and the D.E.O.

 

Today was the day she would be watching the younger Luthor though. Never in her whole life had she had such an easy job?...She was still having a hard time figuring out what exactly she was supposed to look forward to...

 

Other days she would usually start her working hours at 7:00 pm when the most crime happened at night. As for her hero job, that was an off and on depending on what the D.E.O needed her to do or what civilian needed her most.

 

This job specifically would cover both her superhero job and security part time job. This would be different for Kara.

 

She quickly got ready, jumped in the shower by using  the maximum amount of speed as she could without breaking anything in her apartment and started to get ready.

 

Sometimes she was just plain clumsy, and she hated that part of Kara Danvers; as for her superhero persona could not make such mistakes even though she knew it may happen from time to time.

 

Once she was ready and out of her apartment, she quickly looked at her watch. It is 5:30 am, and she had about half an hour to get to the Luthor residence. She decided to pick up breakfast which took about 10 mins.

 

She walked out of Tommy's Bakery; quickly made her way to an alleyway, took off her glasses which made her nano technology suit appear once more, and quickly made her way to the Luthor mansion.

 

Once she had landed near the Luthor  mansion entrance; she quickly put her glasses back on which made her suit disappear once more. She should really thank the person who designed this tech. It has made her life 100x better to keep her identity hidden.

 

She made her way up the golden steel doors and pressed the intercom button.

 

A female voice appeared on the speaker.

 

"Hi, I'm  Kara Danvers.  Mrs. Luthor asked me to come in..." She decided not to say any more details in case the staff wasn't in on what was happening until Ms. Luthor or her daughter gave her the 'okay'.

 

"Oh yes...I heard about you Danvers... I'll buzz you in."

 

As the female voice spoke over the intercom, it actually made whoever was in the other side seem very unpleasant to Kara's ears, even if her voice sounded harmless. 

 

But Kara knew better than to judge by appearance or soft tone voices. Those types of tones are what you would need to watch out for...

 

The massive gates quickly opened as Kara heard the buzzer sound button being tapped.

 

She made her way up the drive way; it took her about five minutes to reach the house on the small hill. If it weren't for her "steel" stamina she would be sweating bullets and might be in need of an Uber.

 

Kara stood in front of the fancy old oak doors and tapped on the door three times. Right on queue a brunet, about 5'7" which was Karas same height looked straight into her eyes. Before Kara could reach out her hand and introduce herself the other girl turned right around and ignored her... 

 

"Follow me" the brunet said leaving Kara standing with her hand reaching out to say hello.

 

She put her hand back in her pocket and proceeded to follow the taller girl.

 

Kara followed right behind her; the girl seemed to be taking her up and further into the massive house.

 

They made it to some elevator doors that would most likely take them to some secure area. Kara used her x-ray vision and she seemed just about right about the hidden area.

 

Kara was feeling even more awkward being stuck with the said girl in that small elevator.

 

The ride lasted longer than Kara wanted it to due to the awkward atmosphere. The elevator doors seemed to be closing in on her and internally she began to panic. She hated small spaces...

 

Once a ding could be heard; she quickly moved in front of the other girl and stepping out into open space. She began taking quick, and short breaths, while ignoring her shaky hands and  drumming chest.

 

 Hopefully, the other girl didn't see or think anything of her action. The last thing she wanted was to be questioned or asked about her past by a complete stranger.

 

She played it off as energetic and acted amazed by the tech inside that very room which she did think it was cool.

 

"Woh~ awesome setup. Pretty cool tech you have here." She said turning around and smiling at the other girl who seemed taken aback by comment.

 

"Yeah~ its pretty cool...one of the perks of working for Luthor corp actually.", the brunet said with a smirk while crossing her arms.

 

Her smirk didn't last long which began to  fade. She stepped closer to Kara looking at her up and down with her hands crossed. 

 

"So I understand that you are one of the new employees...my boss let me know last minute yesterday...to my misfortune." The brunet gave Kara a dirty look; turned around to walk towards the end of the room while walking through an office which seemed to belong to said brunet.

 

Kara was in shock at the girls words, but decided not to let her bother her...but she began to bring her guard up around her anyways. One thing Kara hated was being treated unfairly by others.

 

She took a seat and looked at Kara who had followed her in and was standing by the office entrance.

 

She gave Kara a hard look which she took it as 'sit your ass down or else' kind of look.

 

 Kara wasn't scared of her; she was indeed intimidating, but nothing Kara couldn't handle. Kara's jaw tighten and she crossed her arms while she stepped closer to the desk refusing to sit and looking at the girl eye to eye.

 

"Yes, I am... Mr.and Mrs. Luthor called my company personally and asked to see me as soon as possible. They gave me an offer and here I am.." said Kara explaining it how it simple it was while shrugging.

 

Kara's answer didn't satisfy the brunet at all; her jaw also tighten.

 

"Okay, then. Welcome to the team...DANVERS was it?" said sam ignoring her stare and looking towards her file in front of her.

 

"Yes, its Kara Danvers. And you are?" said Kara looking at her in the eye.

 

This question seemed to bother sam; like if Kara was supposed to know who she was already. She took her eyes off the file she was signing and stared at kara menacingly.

 

"My names Sam Arias....But for you...you can call me General Arias." Once she had responded she finished signing.

 

She passed the papers to Kara looking carefully at her reaction.

 

Kara viewed the paper and gave it a once over. All the information down in that file was about Kara and her background. Most of the information was accurate...There was information like her parents home, her apartment location, her past jobs, "her blood type", her background with martial arts, her hometown and high school...etc.

 

Most of the stuff was from the paperwork she provided Mrs. Luthor when they met and what the D.E.O wanted them to know...But other information like Kara's dating life, about her new family, friends, and places she visits which caught her off guard.

 

She had a poker face while she took the papers and began signing. She didn't want to give off how unsettled she was feeling at the moment. She knew Luthor Corp had tech that a lot of people didn't have...but if they knew this much about her than what else did they know or will find out with their inventions. She had to warn the D.E.O before they do find out. The last thing she needed was her identity being out in the open.

 

Kara looked again towards Sam and handed off the papers looking very uninterested.

 

"I think that's everything." said Kara with a smile.

 

"Right~ well for newbies we would have them take a couple physical, mental, and critical thinking test's before they could work here. But to my dam luck, I was given an order to avoid any of it and let you start now." said Sam looking more sour then ever.

 

"If it were up to me I would make you bleed tears of pain, and make your life miserable until you wanted to quit; even after all that, you still wanted to work here then you would be worthy." Sam said with a sour tone.

 

Kara smiled at this comment which made a vein appear on Sams temple.

 

"Well Ms. Arias, then you are very fortunate since you will not deal with it or me for that matter...and fyi co-captain or general whatever. I'm not here to please you. I came to do my job, which doesn't involve me to be working as much with you." said Kara standing up and started heading back towards the door.

 

  
Once Kara had turned around she saw that they had company while they were having their little confrontation. A lot of security personnel were watching her, some looking rather scared, and some looking at Kara like she was a god  of some sort.

 

Kara began walking towards the elevator, but for her mistake she forgot to ask the she-devil where Lena stayed.

 

"Hey Danvers!" yelled the brunet with her arms crossed.

 

Kara turned around to look uninterested towards Sam.

 

"Yes, Ms. Arias?" She said while crossing her arms.

 

Kara refused to call her General as far as she knew; both of them where now in charge.

 

Sam threw a bag towards kara and keys which she easily caught.  The bag seem to contain a phone, clothes, an earpiece and some other things.

 

"This office next to me is yours...so make yourself cozy why don't you. As for your sleeping area...you are getting a room next to Lena." She said making that vein pop more.

 

As Sam said this everyone looked at Kara with surprised looks.

 

"Everyone! This is Kara Danvers our new colleague...she will be in charge of group A." She said with a tight smile.

 

Everyone stared  once more looking rather scared and some of them even gasped at Sams comment which made Kara curious why their reactions were like that...

 

Someone named with a tag called Agent Vasquez dared and asked Sam which answered Kara's thoughts.

 

"Then what group are you in now General?" said Vasquez looking very perplexed by the stuff Sam was informing them.

 

"I will be in group B Vasquez. Nothings changed you guys will just need to report to someone new. She will be the second in command from now on..." with saying that Sam turned right around, but not forgetting to give Kara a dirty look before she left into her office.

 

The said agent walked up to Kara and extended her hand for her to shake.

 

Kara smiled and shook her hand. Finally, somebody that was descent at last.

 

"Names Vasquez; I'm at your service General Danvers!" She said with a bright smile.

 

"Nice to meet you. All of you actually." said kara smiling and introducing herself to everyone who seemed to be in group A and some from B who seemed to be curious by her appearance.

 

"I'm new here, so if any of you guys have suggestion or comments. I will love to hear them and please be patient with me; I will try to catch up with everything." said Kara happily.

 

Vasquez walked up to Kara and handed her a flash drive and some paper work which seemed to contain the house halls, passage ways, escape routes, and names from her group.

 

Apparently everyday they had two shift which included night and day. Kara was in charge more of the day shift for Group A; but she was on call in case of any emergency occurred last minute. Once she leaves at the end of the day a guy named Brainie takes charge of the night shift. Even though she would specifically be in charge of Lena; she had other assignments that she needed to advice or direct to her second in command from Group A which actually turned out to be Vasquez to her luck.

 

 Once Vasquez was done getting Kara caught up with the basics she said she would take her to Lena's room.

 

Kara put all her paperwork, new bag, USB, and uniform in her office before she left.

 

"So Vasquez does everyone get a room here at  the Luthor mansion?" Said Kara with a nervous laughter as she followed her into the elevator.

 

"Actually no...you are actually the first one. It actually caught me off guard when General Arias said it... she doesn't have one actually." Said vasquez with no ill intention, but it just made kara said feel bad for some reason. Like she was receiving some sort of special treatment.

 

Vasquez had probably read her mind  and quickly intervene, "Don't worry I'm sure whatever Mrs. Luthor decided its for the best. She must know that you are great at your job and don't worry about the general...shes just having a hard time, since shes been the only one in charge for a long time. She's actually pretty great! It just takes time getting to know her; she'll warm up to you eventually."

 

"I hope so, I don't want to start with the wrong foot with her already. I've heard a lot of good things about her from Mrs. Luthor..." said Kara with an awkward gesture while she pushed up her glasses.

 

"Yea, don't worry that's how she is in the beginning, since shes been caught off guard by your sudden appearance." said vasquez and answering  to kara's  discomfort.

 

Kara agreed and didn't comment anymore.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

They had reached Lenas room which turned out to be in the north wing of the mansion on the third floor.

 

Vasquez stared at Kara with a quiet smile.

 

"Okay, I should leave you to it. If you need me, I'll be in the security room. Here's a walkie talkie if you need me asap." she said while handing over the device.

 

"Okay, see you later Vasquez. One last question; who covers me if I need to eat and stuff." said Kara while nervously laughing.

 

"That should be Winn." Just call him on the walkie and he'll come. If Ms. Luthor goes out,  then it would most likely be me or Maggie." she said moving away and patting my back.

 

"Okay, awesome. See you later." Kara said smiling.

 

She turned back around to face the double wood oak door with her fist close enough to it.

 

She knocked three times and nothing happened. Maybe, the younger luthor was asleep she thought.

 

Kara bit her lip and wondered for about 5 mins if she should knocked again or not.

 

She began walking back and forth  slowly deciding what to do.

 

She finally stopped pacing and knocked again. Which it was a bit harder than she hoped it was...still nothing.

 

 

"Maybe, something happened to her?" She began to panic.

 

Should she walk in there and investigate she thought.

 

" I guess Mrs. Luthor did say I had to be with her all the time" Kara thought out loud.

 

Kara made herself ready and walked into the luxurious room. The windows were open, and the bed seemed untouched, but she wasn't sure.

 

Then a scream could be heard from the right side of the room.

 

In all her bare being Lena stood there in just her cotton black bra and panties looking stunned. Kara quickly covered her eyes; ready to back out of the room and looking out towards and exit.

 

Before she left she tried explain to Lena.

 

"I'm sorry, Ms. Luthor. I thought something had happened to you. I just wanted to check on you!" Kara said with a panic voice while she stared at the door.

 

She  didn't wait for Lena to respond...She opened the door and quickly closed it.

 

"Oh my rao, what have you done Kara!?" Kara said slamming her hands unto her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
